Currently, residential and commercial properties have motion sensor light fixtures installed for security, safety, etc., reasons. There are many motion sensor light fixtures without cameras already installed which are working, and do not need to be replaced.
Additionally, a separate independent standalone fixture apparatus has advantage that it does not need to be replaced, and configured every time the motion sensor lights fixtures fail. Cameras typically require some setup, and configuration which can be complicated, and once installed the property owner may not want to change it. In an integrated motion sensor light fixture with camera, the camera would need to be setup, and configured again when a new integrated motion sensor light fixture with camera has to be installed.
The motion sensor light fixtures are already installed at strategic locations, and already have the wiring, and electrical boxes installed. Currently, one can install another device for example, a camera, etc., near the motion sensor light fixture by adding another electrical box near it, and connecting the two boxes with various conduits, conduit connectors, conduit adapters, etc. Then installing the device on a second electrical box. There is a need for a fixture apparatus that can simplify the installation of additional devices, that can be quick, easily, and at a lower cost by directly installing the devices on the existing electrical box, taking advantage of the existing wiring and electrical box, and not have to install another wiring connection, and electrical box.
Currently, when a residential or commercial property owner needs to install a device, for example, a camera, etc., on the outside they have to install at minimum an electrical box at the desired location, and bring wiring to that area, which may require additional conduits, conduit connectors, conduit adapters, etc. to install to code. In order to place the camera in a safe, secure, and inconspicuous location, the camera is installed in a difficult to reach location. Additionally, the owner may have to install a new circuit to bring the power to the camera location. Furthermore, currently, of the self standalone cameras provide a non-weatherproof power adapter/supply which would require them to be installed in protected location or box. It would be very convenient, and useful to be able to add a device, for example, a camera, without having to install additional wiring, conduits, weatherproof electrical box, etc.
Thus, there remains a considerable need for devices and methods for simplified, quick, easy, safe, and lower cost way to install devices, for example, a camera, etc.